


Failed

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, Magnus is a fish, Pure dialogue, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Magnus shouldn't experiment unsupervised.First day of Inktober 2020 (Fish)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Failed

“That’s what you get for experimenting around without asking anyone for help.”

_ blink _

“Don’t blink at me like that. If you’d asked Cat before you conducted that little experiment, you would have known that she has a double shift tonight and can’t put you out of your misery until tomorrow.”

_ blink blink blink _

“Oh no, not with that attitude mister. You either eat the damn fish flakes in the water or you don’t get to eat anything at all.”

**_blink_ **

“Magnus, stop being petulant. We don’t even know if your new fish body can handle human food. I’d rather not kill you by feeding you thai food.”

_ thonk _

“Swimming against the glass won’t help you. Look, I know this must be frustrating for you but you’re lucky I found you floundering on the floor in time to put you in the water. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened otherwise. So you’re eating the fish food I bought and do it all with a smile on your ridiculously cute fish face.”

_ gobble _

“There we go. I’ll- uhh I’ll miss you too tonight, no need to flutter your eyelashes like that. I love you Magnus. Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
